


The Bet

by OneWeekColdCat



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, I Am Almost Ashamed Of This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, IronWeiss, Loud Sex, Porn With Plot, Qrowin - Freeform, Screaming Contest, Smut, These Guys Are Going To Get Themselves Killed I Swear, almost, not quite, snowbirds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWeekColdCat/pseuds/OneWeekColdCat
Summary: Qrow proposes a bet that James, against his better judgment, accepts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanisu93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanisu93/gifts), [Chitsukee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chitsukee/gifts), [General_J_Ironwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/General_J_Ironwood/gifts).



> This is an idea that I've had for a long time. This is so very wrong, but I had to write it down. I hope you all enjoy this piece of absolute filth. (Please excuse me while I hide in shame.)

James and Weiss walked into the bar hand in hand and looked around. It wasn't fancy, but it wasn't seedy either, perfectly on the in between. They walked up to the counter and sat down on the tall stools to wait for Qrow and Winter. They were having their monthly double date and it had been Qrow's turn to choose what they did. 

“He would pick going to a bar, wouldn't he?” Weiss said with an amused smile.

“It's not like he'd choose anything else. Except maybe hunting.” James replied. He motioned for the bartender and waited for them to come over.

“What'll be your poison?”The bartender asked with a smile.

“Whiskey on the rocks, and a Cosmopolitan for the lady.” James said, smiling over at Weiss. She laughed, happy that he remembered what she liked.

“And we'll have a Godfather and a Sangria.” James and Weiss turned to find Qrow and Winter sitting down next to them.

“Give me some time and I'll be right back with those drinks for you lot.” The bartender said and turned to make the drinks. James turned towards Qrow and Winter.

“You're late.” James said. Qrow shrugged.

“Got caught up with something. But we're here now, so quit complaining Jimmy.” Qrow said with a teasing tone. Winter lightly whacked him in his arm.

“Don't be an ass Qrow.” Winter warned him. Qrow just shrugged his shoulders. Weiss rolled her eyes.

“You forget, Winter, he's always an ass.” Weiss said teasingly.

“Hey. I resent that. I'm only an ass half the time.” Qrow said.

“And what are you the other half of the time?” James asked.

“A bad ass.” Qrow laughed, causing everyone else to laugh too. Soon after, the bartender came back with their drinks.

“Here you are folks. Drink up.”

….................................................

The four of them spent the next hour enjoying drinks and friendly conversation (with some bantering between Qrow and James). Everyone was a little tipsy by this point. At one point, Weiss and Winter both left to use the bathroom. Leaving the two men alone. As soon as the girls were out of earshot, Qrow moved himself so that he was now sitting next to James. He knew Qrow was up to something when he saw a mischievous look on the other man's face.

“Hey Jimmy, I've been thinking about something.” Qrow said, almost in a whisper.

“Whatever it is, it can't be good. But I know you won't stop pestering me about it until I let you tell me what it is. So what is it?” James asked. Qrow's smile got bigger.

“I propose a bet. A simple bet, but a bet.”

“What kind of bet?” James asked cautiously.

“A bet that involves both of our Schnee-sters.”

“Again, what kind of bet are you talking about?”

“Well, a little birdie told me that Weiss is, well, a screamer.” Qrow said with a smirk.

“Who the Hell told you that?” James almost yelled. But Qrow held up his hand to stop him.

“That doesn't matter right now. See, the fact is, Winter is a screamer too. So here is the bet I am proposing. I bet you anything that I can make Winter scream louder than you can make Weiss.” Qrow's smile turned almost evil as he finally got to the point. James was dumbfounded.

“Are you out of your God damned mind? What the Hell makes you think this is a good idea?” James asked, looking around to make sure the girls weren't around.

“Cool your jets Jimmy. Look, I have it all figured out.” Qrow tried to get James to calm down.

“And pray tell, just how would you even want to do this? Not, that I'm agreeing to it. I'd rather not get killed for doing something stupid.”

“Look, Winter and I will leave first. We find a hotel that is either completely vacant, or at least isn't that occupied. I text you the address and our room number. We get separate rooms that are just next to each other. We both move our beds to the middle of our rooms, claiming that we don't need the headboards hitting the walls. And then we just go at it trying to see who can make their girl scream the loudest. Winner gets massive bragging rights, when the girls aren't around of course. So, what do you say? You in or what?” Qrow asked pointedly.

James sat there in disbelief. Just how long had Qrow been thinking about this? This was beyond appalling. And it was sure to get the both of them murdered by their girlfriends. But what was most appalling was, he didn't know if it was the alcohol or something else, he was actually considering it. The idea had merit. And it would be fun to have those bragging rights against Qrow.

“I can't believe I'm doing this.” James grabbed his glass and knocked back the rest of his drink. “I'm in.”

…............................................

True to his word, when the girls came back, Qrow convinced Winter to leave with him. James and Weiss stayed at the bar for a little while longer. James waited for Qrow's text, and was surprised to get it not even half an hour after they had left. He looked over the address and room number, then he looked over at Weiss. He leaned over so that he could whisper in her ear. 

“Hey Weiss, let's get out of here.” James whispered, placing his hand on the small of her back and moving it upwards along her spine. Weiss shivered at the movement and grinned back at him.

“And just where do you want to go, James?” Weiss asked, ending the question in a light moan when he started moving his hand back down.

“Just a hotel. Nothing too fancy. So, you want to get out of here?”

“Hell yes. Get me out of here now.”

“With pleasure, my princess.”

James and Weiss practically ran out of the bar after paying for their drinks. They had just made it inside the car when Weiss started kissing James passionately, slipping her tongue between his lips to deepen the kiss. James wanted to take her right then and there, but he had a bet to win. Reluctantly pulled away from the kiss to look at Weiss.

“Why don't we get to the hotel before things get more heated?” James asked. Weiss pouted, but nodded her head in agreement. James started the car and drove to the address that Qrow had sent him.

It didn't take long to find the place. Just like the bar had been, the hotel was a good balance between fancy and seedy. James took his scroll out to check the room numbers when Weiss had her back turned. He knew this was wrong. This was so damn wrong. He was about to change his mind on the whole bet, when Weiss kissed him roughly. He couldn't help but return the kiss. As they pulled away for air, James could see the desperate need in Weiss' lust filled eyes. And Dust would he be a fool to not satisfy her needs as soon as possible. James and Weiss got out of the car in a hurry and ran inside the hotel and straight to the receptionist 

“How can I help you folks tonight?” The receptionist asked, although it wasn't hard to tell what the couple was doing here.

“We need a room. Specifically room 8B.” James said. Weiss gave him a curious look for a second, but then shrugged it off.

“Of course, here's your key. The stay is 75 lien a night.” 

“Thank you.” James grabbed the key and dragged Weiss up a set of stairs.

“I can tell someone's eager.” Weiss said, giggling as she followed James up another flight of stairs.

“Yeah, and who's fault is that?” James turned and smirked at Weiss for a second as they walked up to their room. James unlocked the door and dragged Weiss inside the room. 

It was a very normal looking hotel room. It almost made Them both cringe with how standard the place looked. James went up to the bed and started pulling it away from the wall and towards the middle of the room.

“Why are you moving the bed, love?” Weiss asked incredulously.

“With how I plan on fucking you, I'd rather not disturb anyone with the headboard hitting the wall.” 

“Oh. I see.” Weiss was getting excited just thinking about what James was going to do to her. “While you're taking care of that, I'm going to freshen up in the bathroom real quick.” Weiss then walked into the bathroom. James took the opportunity to grab his scroll and sent Qrow a quick text that simply said, “Ready when you are.” Not even ten seconds later, he got Qrow's reply.

“Lets do this.”

…...................................

Weiss came out of the bathroom with her hair down and wearing nothing but her bra and panties. James couldn't help but gawk at her as she walked up to him and, once again, kissed him roughly. James got the hint and started unbuttoning his shirt as he kissed Weiss. He had just thrown it on the floor when he picked up Weiss and practically threw her onto the bed. She gave a surprised shout, but made no objections to the treatment. In a way, it actually turned her on more.

James tore the gloves off of his hands and crawled his way up to Weiss, kissing and nipping along her torso as he went up. Weiss was already moaning loudly from this. And James couldn't help but smirk as he noticed that he couldn't hear anything from the other side of the wall in the room Qrow and Winter were in.

But suddenly, as if on cue, James heard a loud but muffled moaning coming from the other room. Knowing full well that the only thing muffling Winter's cries was the wall, James knew he had to step it up a notch, not that he minded. He began to slide his body against Weiss' as he continued to kiss and nip his way up her body. As he reached her neck. He started to kissing and sucking at the spots he knew would drive her crazy.

Weiss cried out in pleasure when James sucked at the spot just below her left ear. It was one of her more sensitive spots and she arched her back and gave another cry when he gently bit down on the spot. The pleasure was the only thing she could focus on as James slipped his hand behind her back and unhooked her bra, tearing it from her shoulders and tossing it to the floor. She moaned when she felt his hands on her breasts, squeezing and playing with them in ways he knew would make her writhe and moan loudly.

James relished in the sound of Weiss' cries while keeping an ear out for Winter's. He had no idea what Qrow was doing to her, but she was starting to get louder, almost to the point of screaming. And that just wouldn't do.

Weiss gave a sharp gasp as she felt James sit up and slide her panties down her legs, throwing them onto the floor next to her bra. He then pulled her knees apart and started kissing and licking her thighs. She began to squirm and she brought her hand up to cover her mouth. When James noticed this, he immediately stopped what he was doing and moved up to remove her hand from her mouth.

“No. I want to hear you. Every sound you make, I want to hear it.” He said huskily to her as he slid his human hand down between her legs slipped two fingers into her dripping core. Weiss couldn't contain her scream as pleasure ripped through her body.

“James! Oh God, James! You're going to make me so loud. We- We'll get in trou- AAAHHH!” Weiss couldn't finish her statement as James brought his mouth to her left breast, biting and sucking anywhere he could reach as he continued to pump his fingers in and out of her core.

“I don't give a fuck how loud you get.” James growled as he switched to her right breast. “In fact, I want you as loud as possible. I want you to scream for me Weiss.” James started his treatments of her skin again, getting the scream from Weiss that he wanted. She screamed even louder when her crooked his fingers inside of her and hit her sweet spot. Weiss slammed her eyes shut and arched her back as James hit that spot over and over again, making Weiss get even louder as she gripped the sheets, almost tearing holes in them.

James smirked and took a quick glance at the wall as he heard Winter screaming from the other room. She was nowhere near as loud as Weiss and he knew Qrow was going to do anything to make her get louder. He was pulled from his thoughts when Weiss grabbed his head and lifted it from her chest to give him a searing kiss. He could tell she was close to an orgasm and, reluctantly, pulled away from the kiss and leaned down to bite her neck as she came with a shriek and a scream of his name.

Weiss was in total bliss as James continued to finger her to let her ride out her release. She was breathing heavily, trying to get air back into her lungs. But she didn't get much time to do so as she felt James remove his fingers, take off his pants and boxers, and reposition himself between her legs. And suddenly, his throbbing member was inside of her in a single, hard thrust, filling her her body with an unfathomable wave of pleasure. James stayed still for just a minute, allowing her body to adjust to him. But then he started thrusting in and out of Weiss in a pace that had Weiss screaming his name with every thrust.

James heard Winter screaming in pleasure from the other room and knew that this was now or never. He lifted Weiss' legs and placed them around his shoulders, making him go deeper into Weiss. James could no longer hold back his own shouts as he thrust into Weiss harder as she moved her hips to meet his every thrust. The both of them were now screaming and yelling each others names.

“James! Yes, James! Please love I'm so fucking close!”

“Then cum with me! Cum with me baby! Oh fuck!”

“JAMES!”

“WEISS!”

They yelled each others names as they both hit their release at the same time. They felt absolutely euphoric as James spilled his seed inside of Weiss and she covered him in her juices. He finally rolled off of her after he zwas completely spent and they both layed there trying to catch their breath.

Right then, James and Weiss both heard another set of pleasured screams from the other room, just as loud as their screams had been. James could feel the color draining from his face as Weiss looked at him. She looked extremely embarrassed.

“Oh God, I hope we didn't disturb them with our screaming.” Weiss said blushing. James could see the color reaching down her neck. James took a deep breath and tried to keep his cool.

“I'm sure we didn't bother them, whoever they are.” James said. “Come on, let's get some sleep.” James said as he noticed Weiss' eyes were looking heavy.

“Alright.” Weiss cuddled into James' human side and almost instantly fell asleep. He fell asleep not long after she did.

…...................................

James woke up the next morning to the sound of his scroll going off. He groaned as he untangled himself from Weiss, careful not to wake her, and got up to grab his scroll. He rolled his eyes when he saw it was a text from Qrow. But then he laughed and shook his head when he saw what the text said.

“I'm willing to call it a draw if you are.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the smut form Qrow's and Winter's point of view as well as what happened the next day. I really hope you don't hate it.

Qrow looked up as Winter and Weiss came back to the bar. Before she sat down though, Qrow grabbed Winter's hand and gave a a sly grin and a wink. Winter rolled her eyes but smiled back at him, knowing exactly what Qrow wanted.

“Hey Ice Queen, I'm starting to get a little tired.” Qrow said with that same sly grin. “Why don't we get out of here.”

“Geez Qrow, you're usually so good at holding your booze.” Winter replied with a sly grin of her own. “Alright then. Let's go.” She turned over to look at Weiss. “Apparently we have to go. I'll see you later Weiss. Goodbye General.” Winter then grabbed Qrow's hand and they left the bar. They had just gotten into their car when Qrow looked over at Winter.

“Hey, how about we hit up a hotel?” He asked Winter. She raised an eyebrow at him.

“I thought you were tired.” She replied sarcastically.

“I was. I was tired of that bar. So what do you say? Wanna go to a hotel or what?” Qrow ask, leaning over and planting a wet kiss to her neck, making Winter give a surprised moan.

“How could I say no to that?” Winter smiled. Qrow leaned back up and started the car. 

Qrow drove them around for a while, trying to find a suitable hotel that wasn't too packed and wasn't too seedy. He was happy to finally find the perfect place and he pulled into the parking lot. He turned and winked at Winter before getting out of the car. Winter got out and followed him up to the receptionist.

“Room for two in the most vacant area you can please.” Qrow said to the receptionist. They gave him a curious look before going over their computer to try and find a good place for them.

“It seems Room 7B might have what you are looking for. Will you take it?” They asked, looking over at Qrow.

“Hell yeah.” He said excitedly.

“Here's your key. It's 75 Lien a night.”

“We'll pay in advanced.” Qrow pulled out his wallet and handed over the money. “Come on Ice Queen.” He grabbed Winter's hand and led her up the stairs to their room, Winter giggled in excitement the entire time. 

“Come here you gorgeous woman.” Qrow said, grabbing Winter and pulling her into a heated kiss. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him. Winter groaned at the friction, but then she pulled away.

“If we're going to do this, I need to take a shower first. I smell like that bar. I'll be out soon.” She gave Qrow a quick kiss before turning around and going into the bathroom. Qrow pouted for a moment before he remembered the whole reason he dragged Winter here in the first place. He sent a text to James, telling him the address and their room number. He then went and moved the bed to the middle of the room. As he was doing this, he heard Winter start to sing and he paused to listen to her for a moment. He loved her voice, especially when she sang. He quickly finished what he was doing and layed down on the bed, waiting for Winter to come out.

Qrow smiled when he heard the shower finally turn off. About a minute later, Winter came out of the bathroom only wrapped in a towel and using another one to dry her hair. Qrow couldn't help but stare at her as she walked up to him.

“Like what you see?” She asked teasingly.

“You know I do Snow Angel.” He replied, giving her the up and down look. She rolled her eyes and climbed onto the bed next to Qrow. She didn't even ask why Qrow had moved the bed, she already knew why he did it. Suddenly, Qrow's scroll went off. “Sorry babe. I need to check this real quick.” He sat up and took his scroll out, making sure Winter couldn't see it. It was a message from James and he smirked at what it said.

“Ready when you are.” Qrow laughed silently to himself. This was going to be fun. He quickly responded to James.

“Let's do this.”

He closed his scroll and turned back to Winter, kissing her fiercely without warning and making her give another surprised sound. Qrow smirked at her.

“I think, we're going to have some fun.” Qrow said huskily. He leaned down and began kissing and sucking at Winters neck, leaving small bruises wherever he pleased. Winter was already gasping at the feeling as she ran her hands through Qrow's hair. He lifted his head back up and looked at her. “Tell me what you want Babe. I'll do whatever you want me to do.”

“I- I can't.” Winter turned her head in embarrassment.

“Yes, you can. You can ask anything of me. I'll pleasure you in any way you want. Just tell me.”

“Qrow. I- I want you to- to go down on me. Please?” Winter whispered the last word. Qrow was shocked for just a moment, but then he kissed Winter and smiled at her.

“Your wish is my command.” Qrow started kissing down her body, removing the towel from her as he went. He suddenly heard a loud moaning coming from the other room, and he knew he needed to step it up. 

Qrow pulled Winter's legs apart and slowly maneuvered himself between them. He wrapped her legs around his shoulders and began to lick his way up Winter's slit to her over sensitive bundle of nerves. Winter cried loudly as the tip of Qrow's tongue glided over her clit, making her buck her hips slightly as she arched her back. He grabbed her hips to keep her still as he repeated the process a few more times. He then started sucking on her clit as he pushed two fingers in Winter's soaking wet center.

Winter began thrashing about, unable to suppress her cries and moans as Qrow worked her insides and her clit. It was all becoming too much as an immense pressure began to build inside of her. Her orgasm blindsided her and she came with the most beautiful scream Qrow had ever heard.

“I take it you liked that then?” Qrow asked smugly as he wiped his mouth on his arm and looked up at Winter. She was breathing heavily and her eyes were shut tight.

“That was amazing.” Winter replied between breaths. Qrow smirked at her before pulling her up into a sitting position and kissing her, greedily swallowing her moans as he made her taste herself on his tongue. They finally pulled out of the kiss when the need for air was too great. Winter's eyes were half lidded as she looked up at Qrow. “You know, it isn't fair that I'm naked and you're not.”

“You're right. Why don't you help me fix that?” Qrow said, bringing his hands up and removing his cape. Winter reached over and grabbed the bottom of his shirt. She began to lift it up his body, revealing his scarred but sexy torso. She wrapped her arms around his neck when she finally got the shirt off of him. “Someone's eager.” He said as she started sucking and biting at his neck.

“I'm sorry. I just- I want you so badly.” Winter gasped when she felt Qrow slide his arms around her and grab her rear.

“Then help me get out of these pants and I'll let you have me.” Qrow chuckled.

“Do you have protection with you?” 

“Yeah. Got it right here.” Qrow reached into his pocket and brought out a condom package. Winter smiled happily at him as she reached over and started unbuttoning his pants. While she did that, Qrow kicked off his shoes and socks and lifted his hips so that Winter could pull his boxers and pants down. Once he was completely naked, Winter leaned up to give him a quick kiss.

“Play with my body Qrow.” She said, almost in a whisper.

“Yes ma'am.” Qrow gently pushed Winter back into the mattress onto her back. He then glided his hands slowly over body, starting from her shoulders and down her sides. He then brought them back up over her stomach and used his fingertips to trace over her breasts, making Winter arch into his hands and cry loudly as he covered as much of her breasts with his hands as he could. He then started rubbing and massaging them in ways he knew would make Winter yell out in pleasure. 

Qrow knew he had to up his game when he heard Weiss practically screaming from the other room. He leaned down and started sucking on her skin again as he continued playing with Winter. She gasped and moaned at the feeling. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and pushed Qrow away from her. Qrow looked at her, confusion in his eyes.

“I need you Qrow.” Winter was all but begging. He smirked down at her.

“You have me Snow Angel.”

“Qrow please. I need you inside of me. Please, I need you to take me.”

“And just how does my queen want me to take her?”

“I want to ride you. Please?”

“If that's what you want, go right ahead.” Qrow said as he opened the condom and rolled it over himself. Winter watched as he did this with a hungry look in her eyes. Qrow smirked when he noticed her staring. He leaned over so that he could kiss her, but as he did so Winter rolled the two of them over so that she was kneeling above Qrow.

“No more playing around.” Was all Winter said as she grabbed Qrow's throbbing member and lined it up with her entrance before sliding him into herself. They both gasped loudly as he bottomed out in her. He reached up and grabbed her hips, lifting her slightly and then lowering her back down. 

Winter got the hint and started riding Qrow at a pace that she knew would be good for both of them, never letting him pull all the way out before slamming back down on him. He met her every bounce with a thrust of his own, sending them into a spiral of pleasure that had both of them yelling and screaming.

“Oh God Qrow!”

“That's it Winter, scream for me baby. Keep going.”

“It's so good! Oh fuck it's so good!”

“God, I wish you could see how fucking beautiful you look right now. Riding me like this, your tits bouncing up and down, and breathing so hard. Tell me, Winter, tell me how good it is for you.”

“It's amazing! It's amazing having you inside of me! I love it so much! GOD YES!” Winter couldn't speak any more as all of her words were replaced with screams.

Qrow knew that they were both close. And when he heard both Weiss and James screaming at the top of their lungs in the other room, he knew he had to make this last bit count if he wanted to win the bet. He reached a hand between them and started rubbing her clit. Winter came almost instantly with a scream that was music to Qrow's ears. Her walls tightening around him made Qrow cum just a second after she did, and he yelled out with her.

Qrow had to catch Winter as she began to collapse onto him. He gently layed her down next to him as she passed out without a word. Qrow just smiled to himself as he took off the condom and went to throw it in the trash. He pulled the blankets over himself and Winter and was soon fast asleep

…......................................................

Qrow woke up the next morning feeling relaxed and well rested. He looked over at Winter and almost laughed when he saw she was still fast asleep. He got out of the bed as quietly as he could and went to find his scroll. When he found it, he sent James a quick text. It was his way of calling a truce. “I'm willing to call it a draw if you are.” He was surprised when he got a response almost immediately. But chuckled when he saw what it said.

“That's fair. A draw it is.”

“A draw? A draw for what?” Qrow nearly jumped out of his skin when her heard Winter behind him. He turned around and found her wrapped in a blanket with a curious look on her face.

“It's nothing, don't worry about it.” Qrow said hurriedly. But Winter pouted and shook her head.

“Qrow, I know when you're lying to me. What's going on?”

“Nothing's going on.” Qrow was getting more scared by the second, Winter noticed this and knew something was going on. Something that wasn't good. But she was pulled out of her thoughts when they both heard a knocking on the door. Winter tightened the blanket around herself and Qrow grabbed the first article of clothing he could find to cover himself as Winter went to get the door. She was surprised to find one of the hotel employees standing there.

“I'm sorry to trouble you miss,” The employee began. “But I received several complaints about your 'activities' last night. I wanted to let you rest before I came up here, but now I'm afraid that I have to ask you and your companion to pack up and leave.” The employee looked at Winter with a smile that didn't reach their eyes. She was about to apologize, when she suddenly heard a very familiar voice from the door next her hers.

“Oh my God I am so sorry. We'll pack up right away!” The voice said. Winter looked at the employee, but they just shrugged.

“Apparently you weren't the only ones complained about.” Winter peeked her head out the door and found another employee talking to...

“Weiss?” Winter called. There was her sister, like her, wrapped in a blanket and talking to a hotel employee.

“Winter? Is that really you?” Weiss looked at her sister in shock. The employees looked at each other like they knew something was about to go down. They didn't say anything as they sneaked away. Weiss was shaking her head.

“Oh my God, you and Qrow were the other couple.” She said.

“Weiss, what do you mean 'other couple'?” Winter asked.

And then it clicked with both of them. The specific room numbers, the text messaging, the urge to fuck as loudly as possible. This whole thing had been planned by James and Qrow. The two Schnee sisters went back into their hotel rooms to get answers from their men.

…........................................................

Later that day, Qrow and James were both sitting in a bar in pure silence. They were both covered with bruises and cuts, Qrow even had a black eye and James had a busted lip. They sat there drinking their drink as they thought over everything that happened. Finally, James looked over at Qrow.

“You know this is your fault, right?” James asked.

“For once, Jimmy, I'm willing to take responsibility for this one. But I'm not taking full responsibility.” Qrow said, taking another drink.

“Hmph, yeah, I guess you're right. This is partially my fault too.”

“How long do you think they're going to be mad at us?”

“Who knows. Could be a very long time before they're even willing to talk to us.”

“Qrow, I'm never following with another stupid idea like this again.”

“Don't worry, I'm never going to suggest another idea like that again.”


End file.
